1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sealing devices and particularly to sealing devices of the type including a nut engageable with various types of control devices such as toggle or push button switches and the like, to maintain these devices within an opening in a panel and simultaneously to provide a moistureproof seal between the control device and the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been necessary to provide seals for axial displaced or push button-type switches that are mounted on panels or that protrude from various housings. One of the problems with this type of sealing apparatus is that the axial displacement necessary to actuate the switch makes it difficult to enclose the fragile portions of the seal and protect it from rupture or tear due to normal use or vandalism. The seal must be flexible in order to accommodate the axial displacement, and must provide a complete closure around the plunger of the switch. Therefore, seals which are made from resilient materials, usually elastomeric materials such as rubber or synthetic rubbers are relatively fragile, short-lived. They are susceptible to ripping, tearing or other forms of rupture, either in the normal course of their service life, or because of conscious or unconscious abuse.
Because many push button or axial displacement type switches tend to be sensitive to the pressure necessary for actuation, it is also desirable that any sealing apparatus that encloses the switch will have a minimal affect on the force necessary to actuate the switch.
Further, it is desirable that any sealing device for a push button switch should provide a comfortable and positive surface for actuation by pressing the end of the seal.